enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Breaker
Ice Breaker 'is the thirteenth episode of the third season. Plot Near Great Waterton, there is a small line owned by the Sodor Tramways Company. It is run by Flora the steam tram, with her two-floored tram coach. Though it is a very popular tourist attraction, bad winter weather brings unfortunate aftermath to the line, causing repairs to be needed, in particular a bridge crossing a frozen River Hoo. The Fat Controller sends two engines to help repair the line. The engines in question are Molly, who was sent because she is reliable, and Charlie, who was sent as punishment after he delays James' goods train by setting his trucks up as studio audience. When Charlie arrives at the Tramway's main station, he presents himself grandly, proclaiming his amazing comedic mind, and commending his wonderful audience. Flora introduces herself and her coach cheerfully, but Molly is rather put off by Charlie's antics, and is eager to get to work. Charlie suggests that the engines need an "ice breaker" to get to know each other, but Molly is not so keen. Not used to being shut down, Charlie becomes determined to make Molly appreciate his humor. Later on, Charlie stages an accident to get Molly to laugh at his slapstick, but to no avail. Now more desperate than ever, Charlie starts pulling out all the jokes in the book, but eventually, things start to get out of hand, to the point where Flora has to intervene, encouraging Charlie to leave Molly alone, as she has become quite uncomfortable. Charlie hardly considers Flora's words, and when Molly returns, he continues his attempts. Molly, who has become very tense, finally snaps at Charlie, and angrily storms off with the trucks that Charlie was too busy goofing off to take. After Molly's furious departure, Flora tries to get Charlie to put a stop to his antics, but Charlie still doesn't seem to get it. Edward, who has recently arrived, reminds Charlie that Sudrian karma is always punctual, and that engines always seem to get what's coming to them. While Charlie still thinks he is beyond such standard convention, Butch rushes in, informing the engines that Molly, has crashed into the frozen river, ironically breaking the ice. Charlie is in disbelief at the thought of something as amazingly poetic as such, and is amused at the coincidental aforementioned display of conventional occurrences. When Molly is rescued, the other engines expect Charlie to have taken the hint by now, but to their surprise, Charlie has one more attempt at breaking the ice. Immediately realizing his mistake, Charlie hastily tries to apologize, but Molly is already gone, and Charlie resolves to make it up to her the following night. Later on, Charlie does indeed apologize to Molly, and respectfully asks if he can perhaps try to cheer her up with a little bit of self-deprecating humor, with a little help from Flora and the Sodor Tramway Cafe's pies, which thankfully works, and, in a perfectly conventional conclusion, the three friends finally revel in their laughter, relieved to have finally broken the ice between themselves. Meanwhile, in a snowy location, Lady the privately owned engine rests in a snowy shed, expressing her concern of her own condition in the snowy weather. Her owner, Burnett Stone, concedes that it is time he took his engine to get a proper tune-up. Lady objects, telling him that he will do just fine, but Burnett insists that he's always had help from a chief engineer friend of his... Characters *Edward *James *Lady *Molly *Flora *Charlie *Bear *George *Butch *Flora's Tram Coach *Burnett Stone *Philip (''does not speak) *The Fat Controller (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Belle (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Connor (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Buster (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Richard Hatt (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) *Moxie Balderdash (cameo) *Hank (mentioned) *Gregory Larson (indirectly mentioned) Trivia *A promo for the episode was released on May 13, 2016 titled "Charlie Gets the Book Thrown at Him". *This episode is the first speaking role of George, Flora's coach, and Burnett Stone. *This episode marks Lady's first speaking role since the episode Waterworks. *This episode marks the first time Charlie is voiced by UpsideNow, the first time Michelle Hurtado voiced Flora, and the first time Sudrian Trainspotter voiced Butch. *This is the first time that Gordon's 2013 model is used, outside of Creator Collective videos. It is also the first time Daisy's 2007 model is used. *The jokes which Charlie used in his attempt to make Molly laugh in order: **'''Classic Conventions: "So an engine puff into a bar and says.. voice ouch! **'A Few Racy Topics': "You might be a Great Western if you think there's only two ways to serve pasta." **'Deadpan Delivery': "Did you hear? I puffed 51 miles per hour in a 15 miles per hour zone. And I told the constable that I was dyslexic." **'Bizarre Non-Sequiturs': "The pie has been eaten, it has not been paid for. Those frosting covered kids look pretty guilty. I'd say that the culprit was THAT GUY WHO THINKS HE'S AN ASTRONAUT!" "Case closed." **'Puns': "Hey Molly. Is this your friend? Hmm. Forgive my "paws" and I'll spare you the "grizzly" details but this whole ice breaker thing may be far more than I can..." engine Roars Gallery Flora_Ice_Breaker.png IceBrakerTramwayLettering.png IceBreakerWaterfall.png IceBrakerIcestack.png Ice-Breaker Charlie.jpg Truck 1.png Color correction?.jpg Ice-Breaker Charlie yard.jpg Butch in the wilderness finding himself.jpg Knapford Shunting Crew.jpg Get Wrecked Charlie.jpg Florence and the Machine.jpg Charlie Stanley ice crash.jpg Molly ice crash.jpg Flora's Village.jpg Flora's Village deleted scene.jpg Flora's Village deleted scene Toby.jpg Flora and Charlie Flo.jpg Lady snow shed den.jpg Lady snow shed.jpg Lady snow.jpg IceBrakerDaisySTH.png IceBreakerPieThiefArrested.png IceBreakerCharlieflowers.png IceBreakerCharlie14.png IceBreakerCharliedelivergoods.png IceBreakerTheTramwayCafe.png IceBreakerSTHcafe.png IceBreakerCharliegetsscolded.png IceBreakerYouFailed.png IceBreakerCharliegetscaught.png IceBreakerJames.png IceBrakerShuntingYard.png PieThiefs.png ThomasatFfarquhar.png TramwayStation.png Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes